


Love at First Sip

by foxyrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyrice/pseuds/foxyrice
Summary: Finally Jisung is on the same shift with Minhyun but he's still tongue tied about his feelings that his co-workers giving him advice on how to confess.





	Love at First Sip

  
  
The first time Hwang Minhyun met Yoon Jisung was during his day shift. It was still fresh from his memory, the older man was wearing black shirt, denim jacket and denim pants that day, smiling like the spring sunshine outside. Warm enough to fill his heart.  
  
The older was introduced by their manager, Sungwoon, telling them the older man was college friend and will be their new barista. Minhyun heart skip a beat. Anticipating working with the man but they almost never have the same shift at work. And another problem was, he looks like going out with their server, Daniel.  
  
Minhyun sighed. Jonghyun, his friend and also a barista, bumped their hips slightly to make Minhyun scoot a bit so he can fill the cup he's holding with ice. "What are you sighing about?"  
  
Minhyun pouts and knotted his forehead at his friend before putting his arm above his shoulder. "I miss seeing Jisung hyung."  
  
Jonghyun chuckled. "You're hopeless. Tell Sungwoon hyung to change your shift."  
  
"The last time I changed shifts, Sungwoon hyung switched our places." he said groaning making his friend laugh.  
  
Jonghyun nods while making coffee as he remembered how Minhyun bugged him the whole week that happened.  
  
Before Minhyun could rant more, Jinyoung, their parttime cashier, leaned on the counter giving Minhyun a piece of paper. "Stop chatting hyung. Sungwoon hyung is not in a good mood today."  
  
There are few customers but it wasn't that hectic. Minhyun knotted his forehead on the paper on his hand. "What's this?" he asked the younger opening the crumpled paper.  
  
"Open for a surprise." he said giggling before going back to his post.  
  
' _Daehwi said, Jisung hyung will change shifts next week_.'  
  
Minhyun eyes widen then looked at Jinyoung's back still surprised not realizing their manager was just behind him.  
  
"Yah! Hwang Minhyun!"  
  
Minhyun almost jumped from his spot, still holding the paper Jinyoung gave him and looked at Sungwoon with his eyes gleaming in happiness. "Hyung! Is it true?"  
  
The guy with red hair knotted his brows at him. "What?"  
  
Minhyun ignored Sungwoon's grumpiness. He's too happy to take it to the heart. "Jisung hyung will change his shift?"  
  
Sungwoon put down the menu he's holding. "Yeah. What about it? Wanna exchange shifts?"  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
Sungwoon laughed. Everyone knows Minhyun likes Jisung but since no barista can cover that morning hell rush, he never put them on the same shift. It's just now that they have another barista, hoping he will last since their cafe was kinda famous for having handsome employees.  
  
"Nah, Jonghyun will join the morning crew next week."  
  
Minhyun looked at his friend worried tapping his shoulder. "Why don't you start tomorrow?"  
  
"Sungwoon hyung, please change Minhyun's shift too. I'll miss this friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
He finally have the same shift with Yoon Jisung but there are good and bad news about it. Good news is that, it was real, Sungwoon hyung wasn't pulling his leg. The bad news is that, Kang Daniel is picking up Jisung after work.  
  
It's been days and work is going smoothly. They are always busy when Hyunbin is present on his shift but Jisung's regulars are visiting too, adding more work for them— not that. It's been days since Jisung changed his shift but Minhyun is left tongue-tied about his feelings about the older and it's making his friends frustrated.  
  
"But isn't that creepy? Suddenly confessing?" he asked his co-workers while they're on their break.  
  
Jinyoung tapped his fingers on the table. "Look hyung, it’s creepier when you're stealing glances at Jisung hyung for three straight days when he got here. It's okay now since you've started talking normally to him."  
  
Minhyung gaped at the guys infront of him. _I'm that obvious?_  
  
"Yes hyung, you're that obvious." Hyunbin answered drinking his stawberry milk. He didn't noticed he voiced out his thoughts. He's a mess. "You should up your game, hyung. Your face is a waste if you don't do something about this."  
  
"Daniel is already there to pick him up everyday so what's the point of upping my game?" he retorts in a scrunched face.  
  
"Daniel is dating another person though?" They all looked at their supervisor, Taehyun, who just closed the locker in front of him. "Not gonna tell who but, yeah." He said before leaving the room.  
  
The kids in front of Minhyun grinnned. "Grab this opportunity, hyung."  
  
"Just get drunk and confess. Everyone will forgive that handsome face." Minhyun got startled when he heard Minki's voice beside him. He's Jonghyun's boyfriend and from the shift before them.  
  
"Yah! Why you're here?"  
  
"Jonghyung won't tell me your love life status so I'm here, my ungrateful son." he said and hugged Minhyun patting his head. He's grateful that Jonghyung didn't tell anything to this guy but knowing Minki, he's probably put his little fingers into this matter. "I'm telling you, just drunk confess."  
  
"How can I go to work and confess?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about do it with pick-up lines." Hyunbin suggested. "Try saying, I like you a latte or some cheesy lines. It would work well for you."  
  
Minky agreed squealing. "You should!"  
  
"That would work if I have your face Hyunbin-a."  
  
"What are you saying, hyung? You're handsome!" Jinyoung said.  
  
Minki chuckled. "Don't say anything like that, his head will get big." He glared at his friend but he just ignored him. "I'm saying is that, do everything. I can help you with it."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Pick-up lines."  
  
"No." his immediate reply. "As I can remember, you used that mouth-to-mouth pickup line with Jonghyun and he ignored you for a week."  
  
Minki rolled his eyes. "Because he did mouth-to-mouth me when we got home that day."  
  
"TMI!" Daehwi shouted, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. Everyone on the table, aside from Minhyun, scram with disgust on their faces.  
  
Hyunbin reminded Minhyun on what to do before leaving while Jinyoung went back to his post. He saw Jisung popped his head on the door when everyone left including Minki who looked at the both of them teasing.  
  
"What is it?" Jisung asked Minhyun before sitting down beside him.  
  
Minhyun smiled and shook his head sideways. "Do you want some coffee, hyung?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"No, it's fine." Minhyun stood up before tapping the older's shoulder. He's embarrassed to admit he can't stay near the older for a long time. He's scared he'll blurt out those embarrassing pick-up lines his friends talking about. "Decaf? Iced?"  
  
"Hot, please."  
  
"Like you?" Minhyun paused. What? he asked himself. "Uhm... I mean—" He turned his head to Jisung when he heard him giggled. "Sorry."  
  
Minhyun put down the coffee in front of Jisung. He perfectly knows his ears are red, still embarrassed from earlier, blaming his friends inside his head.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Jisung sipped the coffee as he stared directly at Minhyun's face.  
  
Minhyun consciously touched his face. "Is... Is there something on my face?"  
  
Jisung cleared his throat and looked at his cup. "I have to ask you something."  
  
His heart skipped a beat and his mind went to an internal panic. His last calm braincells telling everyone to have an emergency meeting. Did he found out he's staring at him these whole time? "What is it?" he answered calmly.  
  
"Do you..." the older bit his lower lip cutely before staring back at Minhyun. He immediately turned his gaze down on his own cup. "believe in love at first sip?"  
  
_What?_ Minhyun looked up to Jisung. "Huh?"  
  
The older grinned at him. "Should I take another?"  
  
Minhyun let out an embarrassed laugh. "Hyung! What is this?" he asked between his laughter. He can feel his face heated up but he really likes it. Really.  
  
Jisung chuckled. "You know, I heard everyone tell you to throw pickup lines to me." Minhyun looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm eavesdropping. But you stood up the moment I sat beside you, I'm hurt." He pouted. "I like you."  
  
Minhyun was caught off guard because Jisung said it abruptly.  
  
"I mean, I make them hire a new barista so I can work on the same shift with you!"  
  
Minhyun still in state of shock on what he was hearing. He was the one who was supposed to confess and throw pickup line but this hyung is really doing everything he was worrying about for the past months. "W-wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I shoud confess to you properly." Minhyun exhales deeply. "Jisung hyung, I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Jisung let out an annoying sounding he-he before he bobs his head, smiling at him. "I was waiting."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"A kiss will do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jisung laughed. "I won't say it again, Minhyun ssi—"  
  
As if Minhyun's body was automatic, or maybe doesn't want to let go of the opportunity, he leaned to the older's side giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jisung groaned in frustration.  
  
"Minhyun-a... I really like how cute you are but not at this level."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss him on the lips, coward." Minki shouted at the door.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"You're frustrating." Minki said as he made his way on the locker behind their break room. “Kiss him on the lips. Stop acting like a virgin!”  
  
Minhyun rubs his face embarrassed and looked at Jisung. The older tilted his head waiting for his decision. Minhyun huffs as he made up his mind. He cups Jisung’s face, stared at him for a bit before lowering his head for a short kiss. Their lips just barely touched so Jisung put his arm behind Minhyun’s neck so they can kiss a little longer.  
  
Minhyun can hear their co-workers shouts from the outside as he remembered the security camera screen behind the counter. That doesn’t matter anymore since his worries about the hyung he’s kissing right now is settled.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give more on this prompt.
> 
> it's based on this:
>
>> the two main baristas, Jisung and Minhyun, have a crush on each other


End file.
